Crimson Sanctuary
by Lady Anata
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Teardrops. Unlike us, angels deserve happy ones. Sakura has fallen from Heaven and into Konoha, from Konoha into Akatsuki. She will find an ending in her sanctuary. Uchiha Itachi. Even if it is bloody. Her Crimson Sanctuary.
1. Preface

**PROLOGUE**

_In you and I there's a new land._

He put a hand on her abdomen and felt movement. He looked at her and she looked back the same way.

_Angels in Flight._

…as she ran through the trees not even looking back. Hinata was hurt looking at Sakura's grave.

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary._

He felt tiny arms wrap around his neck. A mouth was at his ear. "It will be okay," she whispered.

_Where fears and lies melt away—_

"Maybe one day I will be lucky to find that place…"

_Music inside…_

She put her hand to her stomach and quieted as if she heard something.

_What's left of me, what's left of me, now._

"Daddy, what are we going to do if she doesn't make it?"

_I watch you, fast asleep._

He looked at the sleeping beauty lying on his bed. It would be great to ravish and kill someone like her. That was his last thought as he lowered himself on top of her…just like he did to her mother.

_All I fear means nothing._

"_**It's time I go my own way," she said as she walked away and toward the Akatsuki. She slowed down and smiled her real smile…the one that hasn't been seen in years. The Sakura smile. She walked up to Itachi and whispered in his ear. "Take care of **__**our**__** son," she said emphasizing the "our." She made her way to the fountain and put her hand on the base of it.**_

_In you and I there's a new land._

Shikamaru put a hand on her face as if to calm her down. "We'll take care of it…both of us."

_Angels in flight._

What if she was still alive? What if this was all one big lie.

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary…_

He turned around abruptly and pushed her to the wall. His mouth on hers.

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

"What if I am that place? What if I can help all of your fears?"

_Music inside…_

She wondered if she even had something inside of her.

_What's left of me, what's left of me, now._

"She will. We will not let her leave us like she did the last time."

_You show me how to see…_

He looked at her innocent face. She was clearly something worth seeing. She could have been the seven wonders herself.

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken._

Next to the bed, on a dresser, the broken picture of his family stood there. He looked back down at her. She was younger than and older now. Now, she was filled out.

_In you and I there's a new land._

Lips against lips were all they needed.

_Angels in flight._

Her body felt hot against his. It was like they were flying.

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary._

He felt as if he belonged here. Clothes were on the ground as the kiss grew.

_Where fears and lies melt away…_

He plunged into her wet core; she stifled a gasp.

_Music inside—_

He loved the sounds she made when he went in and out…

_What's left of me, what's left of me, now?_

She looked up at him and let a faint smile come across her face.

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary._

This was where she belonged.

_My Sanctuary, _

_My Sanctuary,_

_My…_

"_Crismon Sanctuary."_

Remember, the world is not as it seems. Like a good story, every good thing has to come to a conclusion. Every good love has to come to one, too. At the end of conclusions, there are usually tears. But not crimson ones. This is Haruno Sakura's conclusion. An angel's conclusion. Even angels need conclusions, too.

But…

Not a sad conclusion. Unlike us, angels deserve happy ones. Sakura has fallen from Heaven. She will find a conclusion in her sanctuary. Even if it is bloody. Her Crimson Sanctuary.

She is still alive. So are her friends…

Shikamaru

Temari

Gaara

Konkaro

Her family…

Naruto

Hinata

Sasuke

Kakashi

Tsunade

So are her real important family…

Itachi

Kisame

Hokurai

Jokurai

Deidara

Sasori

But what she didn't know…so was her real family.

"_Daddy, please don't," a young pink headed girl begged. It was too late. Blood was on the floor._

_So was her mother. _

_Her dad stood cackling. _

_In an instant, he was gone._

_Haruno Sakura had no family anymore. _

"She will be mine."

"Yes, Mystery-Kage."

* * *

**_This was basically a preface so you could see what you would be encountering in this book. Love, death, family, pregnancy. That pretty much sums it up. This is only the beginning for Sakura-Chan. Crimson Sanctuary will be as dramatic as Crimson Teardrops, but also as beautiful. I have faith in this one._**

**_I would like to thank you all for coming back to read this. You have all be so kind. I am hoping to have the next chapter out before Spring Break. Mine is next week, so look for it around Sunday or Monday. Tuesday I am gone for North Carolina so don't hope to see anything else that week. I will try to give you an every other week chapter. _**

**_I would also like to that my good friend, ItaSaku123. She is helping me every step of the way. If there is anyone you should thank it is her. If she never gave me the hope to write, I would not even be this far. I thank God for her every day._**

**_Well I gave to go, now. Starting to write the next chapter. I love you all! Should I change my name to:_**

**_Lady Haruno Uchiha_**

**_or_**

**_TeardropsOfWind_**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**


	2. Life

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Alive**

**Three weeks later.**

_Sakura-Chan, _Naruto thought as he took up the picture of Team Seven. He looked at it. This was the first picture they had taken together. It showed him, Sakura, Sasuke, standing side by side, and Kakashi behind them. Sakura had been in the middle with himself on the right and Sasuke on the left.

_Team Seven. Yep, you were definitely the strongest of us. You were always there for us and could stop all of our fights. Now I lost Sasuke-Kun…and you._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Sasuke, let's not do this now," Naruto pleaded with his dark-haired teammate. They had just gotten back from helping Idate win the race. It was along and rough race and, furthermore, they were without their sensei.**_

_**Sasuke stood at the other side of the hospital roof. Naruto was on the other. They stared at each other intensely. The air was becoming tense. Sakura had just run in on the scene before her. Her eyes widened, with tears filling them.**_

"_**Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun, please don't," she pleaded. Everything about her was pleading. The way her eyes watered. Her hands were clasped together put in front of her chest. The wind made her tears slide across her face.**_

_**Sadly, they had not heard her. **_

_I wonder if we had stopped then, Naruto began._

"_**Let's go," Sasuke said quietly as his eyes changed from onyx to crimson. Naruto's body tensed, but he soon regained his position. From there, he went to his fighting stance.**_

"_**Let's do this," he roared out as he ran to Sasuke. With a few hand signs he had made clones of himself. All of three of them began running at Sasuke with full force, with one in the middle having the Rasengan. Sasuke called for the Chidori and, he too, began running at Naruto.**_

_**Naruto…**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**Chidori…**_

_**Rasengan…**_

…_**heading for a collision.**_

_**Two of the most powerful moves.**_

…_**going for it…**_

_**Two of the strongest elements.**_

…_**heading for a huge collision.**_

_**Nothing standing in there way.**_

…_**Yet…**_

_Now I can only imagine what Sakura must have been thinking when she—_

"_**Stop it!" they heard a distant yell as footsteps were heard. But how could they have stopped. They both wanted each other dead. They had no room or time to stop. They hand to end it. One of them had to win.**_

…_**and when you are thinking of winning you cannot stop. **_

_It was a good thing Kakashi had stepped in, _Naruto thought_. Sakura would have been taken away…_

_Earlier than she was. _

_If were to have stopped then, would Sasuke still be here now? _Naruto questioned himself. _…Would Sakura-Chan still be here now? _His eyes turned downcast.

_More than likely…_

_Yes. If Sasuke and I had not had had that fight, he would have probably never left. If he had never left, Sakura-Chan would have probably never tried to seek out power. She would never had have to go and prove herself by chasing the Akatsuki, getting captured by them, and facing what she had faced?_

_Death._

Naruto stood up. _I think I should go and get some fresh air. _With that, he was out the door.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the long corridors of the Otokage's building. _My dream was just coming true, _he thought as he past many doors absentmindedly. He stopped as he noticed something on the wall. He turned around to look at it clearly.

It was a picture.

Not just any picture, but a picture of Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi. _This must have been their team picture, _he thought as he walked closer to get a closer look.

Tsunade was standing in the middle of Jiraiya, who was at the right, and Orochimaru, who was on the left. Sarutobi was behind them, standing tall and proud.

His eyes widened. _It couldn't be…, _he thought. In a flash he ran through the long hallway. He ran past many servants who just stared at him like he had two heads. He even ran past Jokurai.

"Daddy," Jokurai called, but he had run past him as if he didn't hear him. _Strange._

Sasuke quickly opened the door of a room at the end of the long hallway. It was once Orochimaru's, but he had now moved his stuff in there. He slowly walked to the dresser as if he was on his way to his death. He picked up a picture and looked at it.

_This is the same. _

_Just different people who are more alike than they know, _Sasuke thought as he held the picture up.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sasuke had been fighting Aoi, with the help of Naruto. This is what they get when they help someone try to win a race. Sasuke had just dodged an attack from Aoi, but instead it had hit Naruto. Sasuke landed on his and Naruto on his back.**_

"_**Can't keep up with me, Naruto-Kun?" Sasuke asked smugly as he put a kunai up in front of him. This was his means of protection. He could move the kunai so fast it would dodge everything, or so they all thought.**_

"_**I was just making sure I wasn't going to fast for you," Naruto replied, but there was uncertainty in his voice. Sasuke caught it. Naruto had decided it was time to act. In an instant, he was running toward Aoi, calling upon the Rasengan.**_

_**Not wanting to get hurt when Naruto got hit or something, Sasuke took his position protecting Sakura and Idate, but mostly Sakura. He had always gotten in front of her in a time like this.**_

_I never realized how nymph-like she looked and was, _Sasuke thought, solemnly.

_**Instead of Naruto being knocked back, Aoi had snuck up on Sasuke. With a hit, Sasuke was sent down the cliff. Feeling numb, he could not get himself back up. He just watched the sky as he fell to his doom.**_

_I didn't even remember when I hit the ground and stopped falling. All I knew was that she was there with me when I woke up. She was the one who helped me back up. Since then…_

_And_

_Since her last days with me…with the world. _Sasuke didn't even notice, but a tear was falling down his eyes and down his cheek. He had not even noticed until a small hand was felt brushing it away. He looked down to see Jokurai. He had tears in his eyes, too.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Jokurai cooed. "I miss mommy, too," Sasuke gave a solemn smile and held Jokurai close.

"It will be okay…everything will be just fine," Sasuke answered in reply. At that moment, a Sound Nin came in.

"It's time, Sasuke-Kun," he said. And Sasuke and Jokurai walked through the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I survived," a feminine voice said to no one in particular. Green orbs stared at the spot in the bed beside her. She had just woken up since the tragedy and her and Itachi's kiss they shared. She didn't even know how long it had been since then.

Sakura slowly lifted herself up. Her body felt weak and useless. She didn't even have enough strength to yell for help.

_It's not like I would if I could, though, _Sakura said to herself. _I just need to gather up my strength and stop being the weakling out of everyone. _

When she had finally gathered herself up, she tried standing on the floor. Her legs gave out on her. It was a good thing that the bed was there or she would have been on the floor.

Sakura looked around to take in her surroundings. She was not in her room, but in Itachi's room. She noticed that they weren't in the last place they had stayed, but the one before it.

Her eyes widened. _Where are they? Where are Naruto, Sasuke, and the others? _She suddenly remembered where she was and what happened before she was gone in darkness. She had sacrificed herself.

_Did the others make it? Were they all still alive? Did Sasuke and Jokurai make it back home? To their home? In Konoha? _

Sakura's breath stopped for a minute.

_Where were Hokurai and the rest of Akatsuki? Did they even make it out or was it just me and Itachi? If so, where are the others? If not, still, where were they?_

Sakura walked into the adjoining room. This led to the bathroom. With a turn of the knob she was in the shower. During her shower, she had a lot to think about and a lot of time to think.

_What led me to this? To sacrifice myself? For some reason, it just felt like I knew what I was doing. It felt like I was saving the world._

_When I went in there, the whole world was on my mind. It was only me who could save those innocent people. It was also only me who could save those evil people. _

_Was I the bad guy or the good guy?_

_For some reason, it felt like I was saving my friends. _

_When I said goodbye, I had no regrets. It was me who had to save my friends. It was me who had to give them the life of immortality. But when I think about it, I also saved the lives of enemies. The Akatsuki. _

_Am I the bad guy or the good guy?_

Sakura stepped out of the shower. When she went back into the room, she saw clothing laid out for her on the bed. She put it on, while thinking.

_When I was saying goodbye and entering, I felt something else. I felt something much more than being the bad guy or the good guy. I felt something surge into my body. _

_Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Chan…_

_I felt a reason for me to go on._

Sakura walked out of the room.

_Sasuke-Kun and Jokrai-Kun…_

_I felt a reason for me to share my love._

She turned down halls and halls.

_Itachi-Kun and Hokurai-Kun…_

…_I felt a reason for me to love, go on, and have strength._

She got to the door where she felt familiar chakra. She put her hand on the knob.

…_And most importantly…I felt like the strongest person in the world._

And she turned the knob.

* * *

The wind blew calmly as leaves rustled around. Ever since Naruto and his friends had returned home, it had been raining. It was like even the earth was crying over Sakura Haruno, just like her friends.

Currently, they were all doing nothing with their lives. It was as if they lost their heart when they lost Sakura. They could not go on.

Hyuga Neji was currently walking down the street he and Sakura always took together in the morning. How he missed her. Anywhere he turned he would see her. She looked so real.

_I guess a cage bird one day has to go and spread its wings, _Neji thought as he walked absentmindedly. He was walking so absentmindedly, he did not even notice when he bumped into someone. He did notice when he was on the ground, though.

"Sorry," he whispered as he got up and extended a hound to help his victim. When he looked down he noticed it was none other that Uzumaki Naruto. They looked at each other for awhile.

Like the rest of the gang, they had not talked to each other in forever. The whole group had split up in three weeks. They were set to meet tomorrow for…

"How've you been, Neji-Kun?" Naruto asked his eyes still blank of emotion. That just wasn't like him. Silence filled the air once again.

"I have been good Naruto-Kun, what about you?" Neji seemed to ask with interest in his tone for once. He never really cared about Naruto's life that much. Sakura was the only Team Seven member on his' mind. "This must be really hard on you out of all of us," he stated.

Naruto nodded his head. "It has," he agreed. He looked at their surroundings. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked. This time Neji nodded. They began walking and Naruto continued.

"This has not been just hard for me," Naruto began again. "It has been hard for Sai-Kun and Kakashi-Sensei, too. Even Lady Tsunade," Neji was shocked when he had heard Naruto say this. I mean, he knew they would have a rough time with this, but Naruto actually called her "Lady" Tsunade for once. He was serious.

Neji rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He felt Naruto's body shake. When the Hyuga turned to look he saw Naruto crying. They continued walking, but slowly. Neji did not feel like it was his place to say anything. Finally, Naruto spoke once again.

"Neji, why did she have to go?" Naruto asked sobbing. At first, Neji did not understand what his young friend said, but he soon interpreted it. He put one arm around Naruto, helping him walk straight.

"Am I the magnet for disasters?" Naruto asked as he stared straight ahead of them blankly. Neji saw his' hand clench.

"Do I not deserve happiness, either?" he asked. His eyes turned into slits. Neji grew worried as they kept on walking.

"Do I deserved to be locked up in a cage and—

Neji cut him off. "A cage bird must grow its own wings and break the cage," Neji spoke calmly. This helped Naruto calm down.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Neji shook his head as they continued to walk. They had not even been looking where they were going. They were just going wherever the wind would take them.

Just like Sakura.

"A cage bird must break out of its cage," Neji repeated. "Once they do this, they must learn to fly on their own."

"That cage bird you are referring to was Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. Neji shook his head.

"When Sakura was younger, she always had you, Sasuke, and Kakashi, protecting her from everything," Neji continued on. "It was like the cage that kept the bird locked up. It was hurting her," at this Naruto's eyes went solemn.

"So I was always hurting Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked to himself more than Neji.

"Yes, but not intentionally," Neji answered. "You did not know and I don't think Sakura-Chan even knew," Naruto nodded in understanding. "When Sakura-Chan was with the Akatsuki and sacrificed herself she had no cage…she learned how to fly."

Naruto smiled.

Neji smiled, too.

* * *

The crown cheered loudly at the man and boy standing before them. The new Otokage…Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke merely looked down at them from his balcony. Jokurai was right by his side, along with some Oto Ninjas who acted as guards. He merely sighed.

_What good is it to obtain something in the dream if you do not have everything?" _he asked himself in his head. He was obviously thinking of Sakura. Now, in this time, his dream was nearly complete, except without her.

He had Jokurai by his side as his son.

He is starting his new life as the Otokage.

He lives in a beautiful home.

But…

He has no Haruno Sakura.

He felt a little tug on his Otokage outfit. He looked down to the source only to see Jokurai looking up, smiling with his beautiful teeth. "Don't forget to smile, daddy. We have to look nice and presentable," Sasuke smirked at this and let a smile out to all of his people. Jokurai had definitely learned from Orochimaru.

When the celebration was finally over, the eating took place in his new home. Both men and women cheered him on. Young children lined up to meet him and Jokurai as if they were some kind of rock stars.

When no one was looking, or so Sasuke thought, he swept away into one of the backrooms. He just had to get away from all of this. It was not him. Even when he was younger he had hated these things.

_Mother would always dress me in the most expensive clothing, _Sasuke thought. _A navy blue suit that was tight, a beautiful, red bowtie, and nice, shiny back shoes. It drove me insane. _

He looked on his dresser, which had a picture of his family when he was younger. He and Itachi were in the middle with both parents on either side of them. His mother wore her usual outfit, while his father wore his Abnu outfit. Sasuke was on Itachi's shoulders and they were smiling together.

Sasuke's eyes focused on his brother. He picked up the frame as if to get a closer look. His brother had killed everything that he had. Everyone that he had loved. He threw the picture down and it shattered at the feet of someone else.

He looked up to see the whitish-bluish haired man who's feet it belonged to. The man smiled at him as he crouched down to pick the frame, broken shards, and picture up.

"My name is Suigetsu," he said as he looked at the picture more closely. "You must be the new Otokage, Sasuke Uchiha," he stated. Sasuke nodded at him. He looked so familiar.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in his cold but distant voice. "Answer me!" he demanded when there was no answer for a couple of moments.

"My, my, aren't you feeling the power in your new rank," Suigestu chuckled out. "Relax. I only came because I could feel your sadness. Yes, somewhere in there you need help and you are crying for it," he explained. Sasuke was surprised, but remained impassive. "Orochimaru created me and than locked me up in a place. I burned to kill him just as you do your brother."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked, his voice high sounding skeptical. He sort of liked the way this was getting to. He wanted to hear more.

"I have heard much of you," he continued on. "Even through the sea of darkness, I have heard much. With your sharingan and other abilities, and my sword skills, we will be able to destroy your brother and get back Haruno Sakura, the girl of your dreams," he said in a sly voice. Sasuke did not even bother to think about how he knew all of this.

"It's a deal," Sasuke smirked as they both walked out of his room.

"Now," Suigetsu said, "let me tell you of some other good teammates."

* * *

"Mommy!" a high pitched voice screamed. Young Hokurai ran to door that just opened to go and hug his mother. She picked him and embraced him. "I missed you so much, Mommy."

Sakura smiled softly, trying to not let tears fall down her face. "I missed you, too," she answered back as he tightened his hold around her neck. "How long was I sleeping for, though?" she asked him.

"About three weeks," Sasori answered. Sakura looked up to see Sasori, drinking tea while looking outside, Kisame, drinking sake and smiling at her, Deidara, tears coming down from his face, and a newcomer, whom was currently looking at the boy and her curiously. She went over to him.

He got up from his current position and extended a hand toward her. "I do not think we have had the pleasure of meeting," the brown-headed man said to her. She took his hand and shook it. "I am Jai Itowai," he continued as he shook her hand. They let go.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she answered back as she sat down with Hokurai in her arms, still. She looked at Sasori. "I still cannot believe I was sleeping for three weeks," she said absentmindedly.

"What's the last thing you remember, Sparky?" Kisame asked. Sakura looked up as if she was trying to remember. Itachi made his entrance in that second.

"Good morning, Itachi-Kun," Sakura said, still thinking. He gave a nod toward her and took a seat next to Kisame.

"She is currently trying to remember what the last thing she saw was," he answered. Itachi flinched an unnoticeable flinch.

"Oh," Sakura gasped. She remembered.

"_**Haruno Sakura," Itachi whispered to himself. What he did not know was that Sakura was awake. "If I wanted to prove to you something," he began, "would I have to walk on water. Maybe, when we are older you will understand," he then turned to see her sitting up…not looking at him.**_

"_**How will I learn to understand if we cannot grow older anymore, huh?" she asked as she moved closer to him. They stared at each other. They were less than a foot away.**_

_**Lips crashed against lips. Itachi wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist and pushed her onto the bed. They kissed for a while, not caring about collecting their breaths, just hoping the moment would last.**_

_**Finally, they stopped. Itachi took his face from Sakura's and looked at her dead in the eyes.**_

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?" Deidara asked anxiously. He was waiting for her to wake up since day one. Maybe now he could have his chance. They had the rest of eternity.

"Nothing, I thought I remembered," Sakura answered taking a quick glance at Itachi. No one noticed. "Well, what have I missed?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much," Hokurai answered her. "But we all missed you and now you are like me," he replied. She looked at him quizzically. He explained, "You gave yourself up so we could all live forever."

Sakura nodded. "Oh yeah," she said quickly, remembering all that she went through.

_I wonder if the others are okay?_

"Sakura-San, Leader-Sama will have another mission for you soon, he said," Deidara told her. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Well, I am going outside to get some fresh air," she said. She got up and walked to the door. When she was outside, she sat on top of a Sakura Tree branch. Her head was full of thoughts.

"I'll give you anything for your thoughts, Haruno-San," Jai said as he stood on the same branch as her. She looked at him and patted on the spot next to her. They were sitting on the branch, side-by-side.

"I just wonder about my friends and if they are all okay," she answered him after a few quiet moments. "What if I led some of them into their deaths," she said, her voice going another octave lower.

"I have a feeling they are all fine. You just have to keep your hopes up. Maybe you'll see them someday," he answered with a smile. Sakura looked up at him. He was sweet and devilishly handsome.

"Thank you. I am going inside now," she said as she leapt off the branch. She needed to clear her head.

"Anytime, Sakura-Chan," he called. His mouth went into a smirk. _Anytime at all. You are diving into my trap. Soon we will have all that we need. _

_

* * *

_

When Sakura turned to go into her room, she was surprised to see Itachi inside. He looked up when she entered.

She sighed. "I remember, you know," she told him. She knew he knew what she was talking about. He merely nodded his head. Her frustration grew. "Why did you do it?" she asked. Neither a sound nor movement was heard.

He got up from the bed. Briskly, he walked past her, stopping when he was out the door. "Heal my eyes tomorrow," he said, and he was gone.

She sighed as she threw herself on the bed. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome here. She wasn't even up for two hours and she was already tired.

_Are they all safe?_

_Do I still have friends and family?_

_Are they all…_

_Alive_

* * *

**_ Well, there you go, the beginning is here. So what do you think? Something is definitely up with that Jai guy. I wonder what he is planning and who is working for._** **_This story will focus more on Sakura's past, and her and Itachi. There will be romance, deceit, death, and new beginnings. Even a few more new characters._**

**_ So, team Snake will be seen in the later chapters. I am going to take this slow. No need to go fast. _**

**_ Also, Happy EASTER to you all. Consider this you easter gift! I love easter._**

**_ BTW...Onyx Waters will have a next chapter ot soon, possibly on Wednesday._**

**_I love you all,_**

**_ MissSakuraUchiha_**

**_P.S. visit my website or talk to me on aim at CrimsonBlossom95 and site info: www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)misssakurauchiha_**

**_Love you all!_**


	3. Goodbyes Are Beginnings

**CHAPTER 2: Goodbyes are Beginnings**

* * *

"Itachi, you and I are being paired up for a mission tomorrow," came Sasori's informing voice. Itachi nodded.

It had been nearly a week now since Sakura had awoken. The previous fight had obviously taken a lot out of her. She was asleep for basically two weeks. Sakura was never known as a person who slept in. Even when she was younger she always woke up early.

"Why are we getting switched up liked this, yeah?" Deidara asked. Though his question was to Sasori, Sasori just brushed it off.

The battle at Teardrops Fountain sucked a lot of life out of her. Sakura mused at the thought. Thanks to the fountain, though, she would stay the same age for eternity. It was still a little hard to believe. She had never heard of such powers and she was the Fifth's apprentice, right-hand lady, and an almost daughter.

"Why? You don't want to be stuck with me?" Kisame asked with a cocky smile. Deidara just rolled his eye.

It was kind of weird to think on how this whole started. A kidnapping. When Sakura would think about how this started, which she often did, she wondered how good it was for a bad thing to happen. If she had not come to look for the Akatsuki, mainly Itachi, she would not be able to live for as long as she wanted, in that same age, without doing what Orochimaru did to live for so long.

"Actually, you hit it dead on," Deidara retorted back to Kisame. This time it was he to give a cocky smile. Kisame just grimaced.

To think, she had so much power in changing life, and she just found out. She knew of her abilities as a medical-nin. Of course, her abilities helped save peoples lives. It even let them live longer than if she had not helped them. But, still, she could live forever without even looking for the fountain of youth. Sakura never even believed in those tales.

"Maybe it is because mommy is going to join the Akatsuki soon," Hokurai suggested. He was here for another week with them, that is, until his grandfather was ready to take him back. Leader certainly had his way with children.

Tales-maybe that is what they all were-just figment of peoples' imaginations. Maybe that is what she was living right now. What if this whole fountain thing was just a fake? What if the reward was not really eternity in this lifetime? What if, in reality, she could die any second? Maybe even right now.

"How do you see that?" Kisame asked Hokurai. Everyone turned around to look at him, except Sakura and Itachi.

But then again, if she was living a tail, wouldn't Sasuke return her love for her? That's how they always ended. A young lady living a horrible life, falling in love with a prince, and, in the end, the prince falling in love with her. Sakura did live a greatest life when she was younger. She did fall in love with a prince, though. Sadly, the prince never fell in love with her.

Hokurai sighed. "Grandpa needs to find perfect teams. He would rather you all not go on a mission by yourself, but in pairs. So maybe…"

Two out of three did not come true. She did live a great life until the death of her mother and the disappearing of her father. But, still, to be alive now, she considered it a great life. The prince of Konoha, or as she considered Sasuke, was the one she fell in love, but he never fell in love with her. This just proved one thing: she was not living in a tale. This was the real deal.

"Ah, which reminds Sakura," Sasori called, this breaking Sakura out of her musings. "Did you make a sincere decision?" Sakura looked at him for a while. She gasped suddenly when she understood what he was talking about.

A couple of months ago, when Sakura was captured, she had made a decision to become a member of the Akatsuki. But, her only thought at that time, was to find a way out of this place. When she was studying under Tsunade, she often heard her stories on ways to get out situations like this. The answer was pretty obvious: agree with what the enemies wanted and make your great escape afterward.

Sakura had tried to that, but with little prevail. When she had made her great escape in the Sound area, she was kidnapped again, but by Uchiha Sasuke. What an unlikely savior that turned out to be. She was soon used by Orochimaru to unlock the Teardrops power. When she really thought of it, she just went around in a circle, skipping Konoha, though.

"Not yet," Sakura answered back, and this time, it was sincere. She was actually considering the thought of joining them. When she thought of all the facts, this was the best decision.

Sakura stood up from the table. It was almost noon, which meant lunch time. "We will be having rice balls, sushi, and tea for lunch today," she said out loud.

Kisame grimaced. "Why must you guys choose on eating fish?" he asked stubbornly. Sakura, Deidara, and Hokurai started laughing. Sasori merely chuckled.

"One," Sakura began, "fish has a lot of protein. As a medical-nin I must suggest we eat the right thing."

"Two," Kisame urged.

"Two…it's just funny to get under your skin and see you turn red with anger. Who knows if we're eating your family?"

* * *

All you could see were four silhouettes walking through the bush of Sound. They were not actually in Sound, but a little mile away. So basically, they were on the borderline.

Looking closely, you could see there was one female in the group. She was red-headed. Behind her was a spiky haired man. Next, before here, was a man with flat here that went down to his chin. Ahead of the whole group, was the familiar one, Uchiha Sasuke, and on his back, Jokurai.

"Sasuke-KUN," the girl's voice whined, putting an emphasis on the word 'kun', "when are we going to get there?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Yes, she was very annoying, but she had good chakra abilities. Not as high as Sakura's, but good enough.

"Karin, hold your tongue," he answered back vaguely. "We will be there shortly," when he thought about it, he needed all of them. All of their abilities would help bring down the destruction of his brother. The man who carried Sakura to her death.

He had to admit, that, in his own way, Orochimaru did that too. He brought her there, for his own selfish needs. Just so he could live in that body forever. When Sasuke would think about it, it actually disgusted him. How could someone be so bent for power?

When they had reached the border, Sasuke slowed down to a walk. The others fallowed him as if he gave an order. It did not take long for them to make it back to the Otokage's Manor. Sasuke's home and now Team Hebi's too.

As soon as they got inside, Sasuke made his way toward his chamber. The other members of Hebi just stared at each other, not sure of what to do. Jokurai even joined in the little staring contest, too.

Finally, the silence was too much for Karin. "I'm going to go talk to Sasuke-Kun," she said as she made a step forward. "Maybe I can get him to tell what's wrong," she added, emphasizing the word 'I'.

Juugo stopped her. She looked back at him with scathing eyes. "I think it is best if we leave him alone," he retorted back to her. Her eyes wandered to Suigetsu, who merely nodded. "We either do that or let Jokurai go and talk to him."

"Why me, Uncle Juu?" he asked, pointing to himself like the little kid he was.

"It has to do with your mother, I believe," he answered back sternly. Understanding took Jokurai's face suddenly, and he walked ahead of them without saying another word.

When he was out of ears reach, Karin screeched, "HIS MOTHER!" Suigetsu and Juugo winced at the loudness that covered the quiet area. Suigetsu nodded. "Who the hell is this 'mother'!?" she asked, her voice rising even more, if that was possible.

"Ever heard of Haruno Sakura?" Suigetsu asked calmly, in spite of her screaming. Karin looked dumbfounded for a minute, and, when realization overtook her, she nodded, a little hesitantly. "Jokurai thought of her as a mother, due to the fact he never really knew his that well. You see, he was born long ago, near the Teardrops Fountain Village. When there was one, at least. All kids there were sentenced to live forever at the age of four. Jokurai and his twin brother were one of those many. Teardrops Village was a pretty prosperous place.

Sadly, as I time went on, its growth went down. The village went to the dumps. Travelers could not pass. The villagers could not leave. The fountain had once had life, but it was soon lost. It was once a man. He was encrypted into the fountain, haunted to rule of his people forever, but only as a mere fountain. When he was the people, it was said he grew jealous. When jealousy goes on to the next, destruction happened. He destroyed the whole village and his people. Only three lived," Suigetsu ended of in a trailed thought.

Juugo continued for him. He could read the question in Karin's eyes. "No, Sakura Haruno is not one of them, but it is believed she has some kind of connection to the fountain, or the man in it, at least. That is what connects her, Jokurai, his twin brother, and the younger one, who is said to be a baby girl. If all three of these siblings were to reunite, complete destruction could be granted and so could power."

"Which is exactly why we are going to find her," they turned hearing Sasuke's voice. He came out, holding Jokurai's hand. Team Hebi smiled seeing Sasuke back so soon.

"Let's go then!" Karin exclaimed.

"We have to make one stop, though."

* * *

A silver zipper was zipped up black pants. Two hands secured the buttons on his black jacket. His hair was still the spiky way it normally was. _That's the way Sakura liked it best_, Naruto mused sadly. He looked out at the sky.

It was a gray day, much like the time of the Third Hokage's funeral. It seemed as though it was going to rain. Sadly, Naruto walked out him apartment, down the stairs, and into the street.

_She always hated funerals. _

It was exactly a month since he had last seen Sakura. It was exactly a month since she was pronounced dead. When Naruto thought about this, it did not seem real. Just five weeks ago, they were here getting ready for Ino's party. That was another thing. Ino and TenTen were not here either. They had had their memorial a few days before today. It was sweet…Sakura would have loved it.

Naruto stopped suddenly, bumping into a small frame. He landed with a thud and the other person with"oof". When he opened his eyes, he saw little Hinata sitting on the ground on her butt. She was shaking her head to get out of the weird daze she seemed to be trapped in.

"Oh, Hinata-Chan, are you ok?" Naruto as he got up, brushed himself off, and offered her a hand. She took it and blushed a little bit. Luckily, Naruto did not notice this. "I was not watching where I was going I guess," he said quickly trying to explain himself. She cut him off.

"It's ok," she said quietly, biting her lip. "We all have a lot on our mind today," she went on absentmindedly. They soon found themselves walking together, in sync almost.

Silence embraced them. It was not an uncomfortable one, but at the same time it was not comfortable. It was just silence. Hinata did not even blush at all. Slowly, though, her face turned red. She looked down at her hand to see Naruto twining his fingers with her. She noticed his fingers were shaking. Looking up at his face she could see the tears.

"Are you guys ready?" a calm voice asked. Ahead of them, to the left, stood Sai and Kakashi. Kakashi was the one to talk, for Sai merely had his head held down. When Hinata and Naruto reached them, they all began walking. Naruto reached behind Hinata and put a hand on Sai's arm. Sai looked up and gave a smile…a fake one.

"She would be happy, you know," Naruto commented as they walked together. Sai looked at him with quizzical eyes. Naruto seemed to understand them. "She…Sakura would have wanted us to be there. We were her family," Sai nodded his head.

"I'm going to miss her," Sai said. This was the first time he had talked about her since her death. He did not know it, but through the death of a good friend, he was able to receive his emotions back.

Hinata nodded. "The whole of Konoha has just lost something special," she added in for him. They all stopped when Kakashi stopped, looking ahead of them to where the memorial was taking place.

"I think they know that," he answered. Soon, his hand found its way up to point straight ahead of them. They all looked. Soon their eyes widened. "I think they're all there."

Silence.

"Well," came Hyuga Neji's voice, "it's a good thing we have special seating," he said. Behind him was rest of Sakura's dear friends. Even Temari, Gaara, and Kankaro were able to make it.

"Thank you guys," Hinata said quietly when they all began walking again. "Sakura would have wanted this."

* * *

Tears streamed down out of emerald eyes. Sakura's body was shaking. She was currently outside, looking at the flowers that Hokurai must have planted. What other Akatsuki members would do such a sweet thing.

Hokurai was currently out there with her. It was a good thing he was far off, because the tears she was shedding would have frightened. He did not like tears. It reminded him of his past.

"I'm a hypocrite," Sakura said sternly to herself out loud. "A month ago, I was as tough as nails, and now I'm down on my knees. What an idiot I seem to be," she went on, still lecturing herself.

"If you're a hypocrite, than what am I, yeah?" Deidara's voice came from behind her. She wondered how long he had been there. Had he seen when the first tears came down? He quietly took a seat next to her and looked to wear Hokurai was playing with a butterfly. "How can you be the hypocrite when I turned on my town? The one I said to have loved?"

Sakura laughed. It was funny to see him try and help her. He reminded her so much of—

"Naruto," she whispered, looking up at him. He looked at her, his eyes asking a question. What was she talking about? "Naruto," she continued, "my friend. You remind me so much of him."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, yeah?" Deidara asked. He pulled his eyebrow into a quirk, which made Sakura giggle.

"Yes," she said in between laughs, "he was like a brother to me. My best friend in the world."

"Was?" he asked.

"I don't know if he's still alive or not…" Sakura ventured on, her voice dying into a soft mute.

"He's alive," Deidara said securely.

Sakura jerked her head off her young son and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Hokurai, come inside now," Deidara called getting up and offering a hand to Sakura. "We have to show mommy something," and with that they were inside. Deidara walked to the coffee table and picked up something. It seemed to be a newspaper. Sakura gasped seeing the front page.

There, on the front page, in color instead of black and white, was a picture of Sakura. The heading read: "Memorial of Konoha's Angel". Underneath, a bold headline caught her eye. "**Special Speaker: Uzumaki Naruto**". Sakura put her hands over mouth and shook her head from side to side.

All of a sudden, Deidara felt two arms encircle him. He looked down to see Sakura's body shaking against his. Hokurai went to her legs and hugged them, for he was so short. Deidara embraced her back. "Their alive," Sakura mumbled against his chest. "He's alive!"

Looking up to him he saw her smile. A true smile, not like the ones when she first got there. She was happy. Something so small could make her happy. And, in the end, it made him happy, too.

* * *

The memorial was beautiful. Everyone in the village was there, wearing their most depressing clothing. Pretty much everyone in the village knew Haruno Sakura—from her baby days to her last mission out of Konoha which lead her to her death.

Her best friends got special spots, on the stage area. Each of them spoke and told a secret that was meant for her to hear. They told of what she did to help them. How they first met her, all the arguments they had gotten into, all the concerts of hers they had been to, and much, much more.

There was a slide show for her. It had pictures since she was a baby. The slide show went from her young years, to genin years, to the end of her life. Even covered in blood she still showed her beauty. Even when she was sick, she still showed her love.

Crafts were the next thing that was shown. It was a part in the service that showed what she made. It went from her coloring days to her own kunai days. Each of her friends was presented with a craft each. In the end, they only had one gift yet. A pearl necklace, that, when activated, could find her. Yet, it would only work if she was alive.

No hope in finding her body that way.

In the next following days, her best friends would be sent on a mission to go and locate her body. Tsunade knew it could prove to be a failure. Who knew what might have happened to her body after the explosion? Yet, Naruto still begged. For once, she acknowledged him and said yes.

The next following days would prove to be hard for everyone. As if the memorial was not enough, but now looking for Sakura. And yet, for some reason, they all agreed.

**Maybe it was because the wanted to be there with Naruto.**

…_Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, and Jiraiya…_

**Maybe, for some, it was like a competition. **

…_Sai, Gaara, Neji, and Kiba…_

**Maybe they just needed to see for themselves her body. **

…_Kankaro, Lee, Shino, and Temari…_

**Maybe it was to confirm their beliefs…that she was not really dead.**

…_Hyuga Hinata…_

"Naruto-Kun, are you coming?" Hinata called from outside of the memorial site. The memorial was finished and it was just she and Naruto there. They were about to meet the others at their favorite restaurant.

"Yeah go on. I'll catch up," he said. He took out her pearl necklace out of his pocket. "Sakura-Chan, when we find you, I promise we'll put this on you so you can rest in peace." And with that, he was gone, leaving the necklace with a kiss on the memorial.

* * *

Black roses lay on top of the memorial. Slowly, a pale hand picked up the necklace and held it. Sasuke Uchiha and his team were at the memorial. "This was your mom's," he said as he showed Jokurai.

Jokurai took it in his hand and held it close. Suddenly, he dropped it. Sasuke turned to look at him. "It glowed," he whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened for a bit and then narrowed a smirk showing on his face.

"Now we have two missions: find the third child and find Haruno Sakura…she's alive."

They leapt off onto a branch, the necklace in his hand.

_Who would have thought_

_That…_

_Goodbyes are Beginnings._

* * *

**_ Well, Crimson Sanctuary is back in action! I was looking at Crimson Teardrops and I actually felt bad and almost started crying. I was realy going to give this story up. Now, I started thinking. It's summer, almost an exact year after I started Crimson Teardrops. So I might as well start this one up. If everything goes well this story should be out by the mid-fall. _**

**_ So, what did you think of this chapter? I know, it was short, but there's a reason for that. I'm just getting you all ready for next chapters to come. _**

**_ Poor Naruto-Kun and friends. Even Sasuke is feeling a little down...until the end that is. Everything will be fine and soon the mystery-nin will take their place back in this story. They are even more important than ever now. _**

**_ The name of the third child was already reveled in Crimson Teardrops. If you look in the chapter after Sakura is kidnapped you will see it. Just keep a close look on Kabuto._**

_** Well, that's all for now. Look out for** **Bloom in Blood** **by Saturday or before and Crimson Legends Reborn between Saturday and Tuesday.**_

**_Love you guys,_**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**


	4. Results Are In

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_The votes are done! I know it was supposed to end next week, but I got so many reviews I ended it today. The winndes are:_**

**Bloom in Blood: Haruno Sakura is of one of the great Mob Empires. Sadly, she lost her mother in a fatal gun wound and her dad just disappeared off of the face of the earth. The murderers of her mother: Uchiha Empire, another mob group. With her father gone, Sakura now takes head of them Empire and swears to kill Fugaku Uchiha, whom took her mother's life. But, how can she do that, when she's falling in love with his eldest son, Uchiha Itachi.**

This story is an ItachixSakura, but others do have a crush on her. It is very bloody, sexy, and just drop dead interesting, which is why it is rated "M".

AND

**Onyx Waters: Haruno Sakura, a young lady with a terrible past, is kidnapped from her sheltered little world and brought to pirates. These are not just any pirates...these are the CrimOnyx Pirates, one of the most known out there. Here she meets, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi, whom all want her. They decided to play a game. Now, to decide who will get her, while tracking down the Onyx Seas, the sea of all treasure. Only she can open the gate, though.**

Every chapter has her with one of these characters. Itachi, though, is a main character with her as they can be seen together all the time. So this, is basically an ItachixSakura fic...for now. It is rated "M" for all the sexy limes and lemons.

* * *

But, I have an announcement. I DO NOT want to give up on Crimson Sanctuary. Onyx Twilight and Crimson Legends reborn is still debatable. I want to continue on with Crimson Sanctuary, so here's how it's going to work. When I get to chapter eleven on Bloom in Blood I will start up Crimson Sanctuary again. You'll see how it'll work.

THANK YOU for all your votes and support. Onyx Waters in up today, right now, and Bloom in Blood will be running again by Friday evening, or before.

Also, if I can have you support the following story, it would be a big help:

**My Knight In Black Armor: Now that Alice gives up being masquerade, she feels guilt ridden. She, along with her friends, go out there to stop Hal-G, but get stopped by...Masquerade. So, he really is real, and he has his eyes on Alice. But, I don't think Shun will let that happen.**

This is a Bakugan fic that I have to right because I was challenged by a friend. So, please, I encourage you to come read it. It's not as bad as it seems. Check my profile ot for more info. PLZ PLZ CHECK IT OUT!

Again, thanks for the support!

MissSakuraUchiha...


	5. Sorry

My Dear Reviewers,

I am sorry to say that all of my stories will be put on a sad hold. As you know, Crimson Sanctuary and Onyx Waters have been on hold for a while, but I never gave the real reason. When I write stories, I always have an outline to go buy; this way, everything will be done and I don't have to think about what would happen next. I am sad to say that someone I once trusted has taken my outline for my stories and utterly ruined them to the point where I cannot put anything together. Just recently, this person did it again and now all my stories have lost their outlines. Thankfully, the person finally came out and told they did it…and I cried, not just because I spent days, at times, on each of these outlines, but because I cannot trust this person again. I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I hope I can get more chapters of these stories out. So, this summer I will be working on an outline for each of my stories. Hopefully, some of them will be done before mid-July.

The stories that will be outlined include the following:

**My Darling Angel**

**Hello**

**Bloom in Blood**

**Onyx Waters**

I will not leave you like this. Those these stories will not be updated until their outline is complete I have created a story in Yugioh 5d's to even things out. To me, it would not have been fair to make a story in either Bakugan, Digimon, or Naruto, because that would leave one group happy and the others mad or sad. So, I chose neutral ground. Please support me with this story, entitled "Destined". It would mean so much to me.

For any more questions, feel free to P.M. or review me!

Thank you,

Lady Anata


End file.
